


Deus dormit

by tehanu



Category: The Administration - Manna Francis
Genre: Blackmail, Canon-Typical Violence, Consent Issues, Inception technology, M/M, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: Konkurent SimTechu próbuje narobić Torethowi i Warrickowi kłopotów.





	Deus dormit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Blue Escapist (theblueescapist)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblueescapist/gifts), [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.).
  * A translation of [Deus dormit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050819) by [The Blue Escapist (theblueescapist)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblueescapist/pseuds/The%20Blue%20Escapist). 



> Od Autorki:
> 
> Dla Pun. Uwaga. W opowiadaniu jest przemoc i seks w mniej więcej takiej formie jak w kanonie. Jeśli nie wiesz, czy możesz na to źle zareagować, pod tekstem znajdziesz szczegółowe streszczenie, które ma na końcu spojlery (do tego konkretnego opowiadania).
> 
> A w samym opowiadaniu jest trochę spojlerów do _Corpora Delicti_ , dziewiątego tomu serii _Administration_.
> 
> Tytuł z _Somnus_ Yoko Shimomury.

— Fajne ramiona, ale dupa płaska. Typowy korporat – pyszni się, jakby cały świat był jego, ale w walce nie wiedziałby, co ma ze sobą począć. Widzisz, jak zadziera brodę? Myśli, że wszystko mu się należy, jak Kemp, ale chyba naprawdę słucha tej kobiety, a nie tylko udaje, więc jest szansa, że jest od niego minimalnie bardziej inteligentny. Pozwoliłbym mu, żeby mi obciągnął, jakby grzecznie poprosił, ale raczej bym nie odwzajemnił przysługi.

Warrick popatrzył na niego z ukosa, ale przecież Toreth pamiętał, żeby ściszyć głos, tak żeby słyszał go tylko on.

— No co? Zapytałeś mnie o zdanie — powiedział Toreth.

— W sensie _profesjonalnym_ — odparł Warrick przez zęby.

— No, to już słyszałeś, jakie ono jest. Oczywiście doszedłem do tych wniosków tylko na podstawie jego mowy ciała. Jeśli chcesz, żebym ci go porządnie ocenił, będę musiał z nim pogadać.

Warrick nie odpowiedział, tylko wrócił wzrokiem do tematu ich rozmowy i Toreth ze zdziwieniem uświadomił sobie, że on się nad tym zastanawia. Warrick rzadko prosił, żeby Toreth mu towarzyszył na takich spotkaniach, a kiedy już to robił, zwykle zostawiał go samego sobie, a sam rozmawiał w tym czasie z innymi korporatami. Dziś wieczorem było jak dotąd tak samo – Warrick rozmawiał z Jeremiah Jonesonem sam.

— Przejdźmy do rzeczy — powiedział Toreth. — Na co mam uważać?

— Słyszałem różne plotki — odpowiedział bardzo cicho Warrick.

— I nie mogłeś wspomnieć o tym wcześniej? — spytał Toreth spokojnie.

— Nie byłem pewny, czy ich źródło jest godne zaufania. Ale teraz, kiedy mam za sobą rozmowę z nim… — Urwał. — Chyba… wiesz co? Po prostu idź mu się przedstaw.

— Oj, no to dobra. — Toreth westchnął, starając się nie dać po sobie poznać, jak go to irytuje, że będzie się musiał poruszać po omacku. Owszem, pochlebiało mu, że Warrick tym razem zdaje się na niego, ale byłby bardzo zły, gdyby przegapił coś ważnego, bo zwracał uwagę na nie te szczegóły, co trzeba.

Powoli szli przez salę w stronę Jonesona; Warrick witał się ze znajomymi, a Toreth kiwał im głową okazując tyle znudzonej uprzejmości, na ile było go stać.

— Joneson — powiedział Warrick, żeby facet zwrócił na nich uwagę. — Wcześniej nie miałem okazji. Chciałem panu przedstawić mojego partnera.

— Starszy paradetektyw Toreth — przerwał mu Toreth i podał mężczyźnie rękę.

— Paradetektyw! — powiedział Joneson, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. — To cudownie! — Uścisnął dłoń Toretha obiema swoimi dłońmi, szybko go sobie całego oglądając z góry na dół. — Muszę powiedzieć, że jestem wielkim fanem Wydziału, w którym pan pracuje. Wy to zawsze dacie radę dokopać się do tajemnic. Fantastyczna sprawa. Jestem taki dumny, że już niedługo pomoże wam w tym mój wynalazek!

— O? — spytał Toreth, już wiedząc, że nie do końca udało mu się ukryć zaskoczenie, i jednocześnie skorzystał z okazji, żeby uwolnić się z uścisku Jonesona.

— Cóż. — Joneson zerknął na Warricka. — Właściwie nie powinienem tego mówić przy konkurencji – bez obrazy, Warrick – ale umowa została już praktycznie zawarta, więc to chyba niczemu nie zaszkodzi? — Zaśmiał się głośno, wypychając pierś do przodu. — Administracja kupuje udziały w moim przedsiębiorstwie. Chce uzyskać licencję na wynalezioną przeze mnie technologię, żeby ją stosować do przesłuchiwania aresztowanych. Ma ona wszystkie zalety wysokopoziomowych uchyłek, ale żadnej z ich wad!

Joneson wpatrywał się uparcie w Toretha, więc ten postanowił z nim zagrać i zapytał:

— Czemu, bo co właściwie potrafi ta pańska technologia?

Jednak Warrick wybrał ten moment, żeby zawołać:

— Sprzedajecie Administracji licencję na PASIV? To na pewno nie przyniesie zysków!

Jonesonowi zesztywniały ramiona. Obrócił się wolno twarzą do Warricka i powiedział:

— Naturalnie nie mogę rozmawiać na temat ustaleń finansowych, Warrick. Powiedzmy po prostu, że to dla mnie zaszczyt, że mogłem spełnić swój obowiązek jako dobry obywatel Administracji.

Warrick parsknął.

— Mam przynajmniej nadzieję, że nie liczy pan na innych klientów. Kiedy się wyda, że z tego waszego wynalazku korzysta Administracja, zwykli ludzie nie będą chcieli mieć z nim nic wspólnego.

Joneson zacisnął usta.

— Moi analitycy biznesowi i ja wolimy sądzić, że poparcie Administracji okaże się cenne. Zaplanowaliśmy już precyzyjną kampanię reklamową, która radykalnie zmieni to, jak nasz produkt jest postrzegany. — Popatrzył na Toretha i dodał: — Myślę, że jako funkcjonariusz publiczny zrozumie pan, o co mi chodzi. Może interesowałoby pana wstępne zapoznanie się z moim wynalazkiem? Zademonstrowanie go w praktyce byłoby o wiele bardziej skuteczne niż próba wytłumaczenia panu, jak PASIV działa.

Toreth się zawahał, ale zaraz powiedział:

— A wie pan co? Chyba z tej propozycji skorzystam.

 

***

 

Droga do domu upłynęła im w nietypowym dla nich milczeniu. Warrick siedział obok niego, jakby kij połknął, i aż buła od niego dezaprobata.

Toreth domyślał się, że powinien coś zrobić, jeśli chce, żeby wieczór zakończył się seksem, ale rozleniwiło go to pyszne jedzenie i alkohol. Uznał, że może pozwolić, żeby Warrick się jeszcze trochę powkurzał, zanim się nad nim zlituje.

Warrick zaskoczył go jednak, przyznając cicho:

— Miałem nadzieję, że on zrobi coś w tym rodzaju. Podobno ma słabość do przedstawicieli władzy, a takiej okazji, żeby się popisać przed partnerem konkurenta biznesowego, to już w ogóle nie mógł przepuścić.

Toreth myślał nad tym minutę, po czym spytał spokojnie:

— No to czemu poszedłeś z nim rozmawiać sam?

Warrick usłyszał ten odcień, którym Toreth umyślnie zabarwił swój głos, i głośno wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

— Firma Jonesona to nie jest SimTech. Powinni byli tak jak my opublikować badania na temat tej swojej technologii, ale nie zrobili tego. Wypuścili tylko broszury reklamowe, w których nie ma na przykład nic o ich procedurach bezpieczeństwa. Nie mam pojęcia, jak im się udało ukręcić kontrakt z Administracją. Muszą mieć sponsorów w wysokich sferach.

Gdyby to powiedział ktokolwiek inny, Toreth uznałby, że przemawia przez niego zazdrość, ale to, jak Warrick patrzył z determinacją przez okno, powiedziało mu, na czym tak naprawdę polega jego problem.

— Czyli z jednej strony _chcesz_ , żebym ci ten PASIV obejrzał, porównał go z symulacją i sprawdził, czy faktycznie masz się czym przejmować, a z drugiej boisz się, że ten wynalazek jest dalej w fazie testów i może zrobić krzywdę?

Warrick się skrzywił, jakby go coś zabolało.

— Wątpię, czy Administracja by się zainteresowała, gdyby to był dopiero prototyp, ale… ludzie, którzy tego PASIVu próbowali, wiesz, mówili, że było tak, jakby śnili. Mieli problem z odróżnieniem tego doświadczenia od rzeczywistości.

Toreth przez chwilę siedział i myślał.

— A to nie to próbujecie osiągnąć przy użyciu symulacji?

— To może być niedozwolona prawnie forma neuromanipulacji — odpowiedział Warrick wyraźnie napiętym głosem. — Symulacja natychmiast kończy sesję, jeśli wykryje jakieś błędy w integracji pamięciowej. Wygląda na to, że PASIV zaciera te granice _umyślnie_.

Toreth gwizdnął.

— Może to dlatego Administracja nie próbowała już więcej przejąć SimTechu.

Warrick doszedł chyba do tego samego wniosku, bo twarz miał ściągniętą, a mięśnie ramion napięte. Toreth uznał, że pora przekierować jego myśli na inne tory.

— Wiesz — powiedział — u nas w Wydziale szkolenie kontrsabotażowe to standard.

— O? — Warrick uniósł brew, obrócił głowę i napotkał wzrok Toretha.

— A ja miałem z niego świetne wyniki — dodał Toreth i rozłożył szeroko nogi. — Nie mogłeś do tego swojego testu wybrać lepszego kandydata.

— Tak mówisz? — spytał Warrick i uśmiechnął się kątem ust.

— Mogę się bez problemu dowiedzieć, ile jest prawdy w tych plotkach. Ale oczywiście…

— …Powinienem ci podziękować za cały ten wysiłek? — dokończył za niego Warrick. Chyba go to rozbawiło.

— No, skoro tak to ujmujesz… — Toreth się uśmiechnął.

Warrick pokręcił głową, ale on też się uśmiechał i jednak zafundował Torethowi ten oral od razu, jeszcze w aucie.

Toreth uznał, że to punkt dla niego.

 

***

 

— Valantin? — odezwał się Joneson.

Toreth drgnął, zaskoczony, i wstał.

— Nie „Valantin”, „Toreth”.

— Oczywiście. — Joneson uścisnął Torethowi rękę. — Bardzo się cieszę, że mogłeś przyjść. Mam nadzieję, że nie czekałeś długo? — spytał i zerknął przy tym na swojego sekretarza. Toreth też na niego spojrzał i zauważył, że facet jest wyjątkowo mocno zbudowany.

— Nie, skąd — odpowiedział odruchowo; jego uwagę odwróciło to, jakie sekretarz Jonesona ma grube, na oko mięciutkie wargi.

— Wejdź, proszę. — Joneson wprowadził Toretha do swojego gabinetu. — Chciałbym z tobą chwilę porozmawiać, a potem możemy przejść do pomieszczenia, w którym odbędzie się demonstracja.

Toreth odmówił, kiedy Joneson zaproponował mu fotel, udając zamiast tego, że interesuje go widok z okien, które sięgały od sufitu do podłogi. Gabinet Jonesona był równie pretensjonalny co sam Joneson, który to fakt dodatkowo potwierdziła ciągnąca się wzdłuż prawie całej ściany sofa, obita na oko prawdziwą skórą, choć Toreth musiałby przyznać, że nie jest ekspertem. Ciekawe, pomyślał, czy ten kontrakt z Administracją wystarczy, żeby dalej opłacać skandalicznie kosztowne zwyczaje Jonesona.

— Toreth? — Joneson siedział za swoim biurkiem i patrzył na Toretha pytająco.

Toreth zamrugał, usiłując sobie przypomnieć, co takiego Joneson powiedział. Podszedł do biurka.

— Zdawało mi się, że mówiłeś, że próby tłumaczenia, jak działa PASIV, nie są zbyt skuteczne.

— O, dalej tak twierdzę. — Joneson się uśmiechnął. — To nie o PASIVie chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. Chcę cię zapytać o Warricka.

Toreth zmarszczył czoło.

— A o co konkretnie? Nawiasem mówiąc, to o _doktora_ Warricka.

Joneson przez chwilę miał rozbawioną minę, ale zaraz spoważniał.

— Bardzo mnie zdziwiło, że taki podejrzany typ jak on, człowiek o wątpliwych wartościach, zadaje się z takim porządnym obywatelem jak ty, Valantin.

— „Toreth”, nie „Valantin” — powtórzył Toreth. — I nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz. Warrick to jeden z najlepszych ludzi, jakich znam.

Widać było, jak Joneson się odpręża.

— O, rozumiem. Czyli nic nie wiesz. Co za ulga. Chociaż oczywiście fakt, że udało mu się uniknąć wykrycia, mimo że jest w związku z paradetektywem, znaczy, że jest jeszcze groźniejszy, niż myślałem.

— O co tobie do cholery chodzi? — spytał Toreth i walnął pięścią w Jonesonowe biurko.

Joneson popatrzył na niego spokojnie, otworzył szufladę, wyciągnął z niej ręczny ekran i podsunął go Torethowi.

— Może będziesz wolał usiąść. To będzie dla ciebie duży wstrząs — powiedział.

Toreth wyprostował plecy i popatrzył na Jonesona z góry. Ściszył głos, tak żeby nie dało się go nagrać.

— Nie wiem, co kręcisz, ale znam Warricka. I uczciwie cię ostrzegam, że mnie wkurzasz.

— Skoro tak dobrze go znasz — powiedział Joneson, też ściszonym tonem — to nie będzie tam nic, o czym by ci nie powiedział, zgadza się?

Toreth przez chwilę się nie odzywał; zobaczył w oczach Jonesona błysk zwycięstwa. Joneson przesunął ekran bliżej niego i Toreth wziął go do ręki.

Zaczął czytać i poczuł, jak blednie. Wszystko tam było: Kate, Marriot, nawet Tanit i Howes.

Ktoś zaczął walić w drzwi. Toreth zdawał sobie niewyraźnie sprawę z tego, że Joneson mówi sekretarzowi przez kom, że ten ma dopilnować, żeby mu nie przeszkadzano, ale miał jakiś kłopot ze skupieniem uwagi.

— Skąd… — zaczął pytać po dłuższej chwili, ale wyszedł mu z tego skrzek. Odchrząknął i spróbował jeszcze raz. — Skąd to masz?

Joneson wzruszył ramionami.

— Jak człowiek siedzi w tym interesie, to musi obserwować konkurencję. Oczywiście nie miałem pojęcia, że on jest w związku z kimś tak przystojnym.

Toreth poniewczasie uświadomił sobie, że w tym, co przeczytał, nie było żadnej wzmianki o nim, co powinno być niemożliwe. Potem dotarło do niego, co Joneson powiedział.

— Jestem jego zarejestrowanym partnerem. I nie miałem… nie miałem pojęcia. Jeśli to się wyda, to na sto procent pójdę na dno razem z nim.

— Naprawdę szkoda by było. — Joneson pokiwał głową z bardzo poważną, szczerą minę. Toreth miał ochotę skręcić mu kark. Zmusił się, żeby zapytać:

— Czy mogę coś zrobić, żeby cię… przekonać… żebyś to zatrzymał dla siebie?

— No wiesz, Valantin. — Joneson oblizał wargi. — Możesz zacząć od tego, że mi obciągniesz.

 

***

 

Bycie regularnie rżniętym przez Jonesona okazało się jedną z najnudniejszych rzeczy, jakie Toretha spotkały w życiu. Facet miał bardzo duże wymagania – trzeba mu było cały czas opowiadać, jaki to on nie jest dobry w łóżku, i że w ogóle Toreth w życiu nie miał z nikim takiego świetnego seksu. Sam nigdy nie się nie wysilał, żeby Toreth też miał z tego jakąś przyjemność, zakładając, że do orgazmu spokojnie wystarczy mu, że on wsadzi mu do dupy fiuta.

Lubił też Toretha wiązać i zmuszać go, żeby prosił. Kiedy Toreth dwudziesty raz musiał zawołać „och, Jeremiah, proszę cię, daj mi swojego kutasa, ja go tak strasznie potrzebuję”, zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać, czy nie porzucić tego planu, żeby uzbierać na tego sukinsyna dość syfu, żeby go na zawsze zdyskredytować. Przecież chyba nikt by się nie obraził, gdyby po prostu drania zabił? Jednak wtedy skręcił myślami w stronę Warricka (Boże, kiedy się ostatni raz _widział_ z Warrickiem? Nie pamiętał, ile dokładnie dni minęło, ani jaką wymówkę podał Warrickowi, żeby wyjaśnić swoją przedłużającą się nieobecność) i tak strasznie mu się zrobiło słabo na myśl o tym, że Warrick miałby zostać naprawdę przesłuchany przez kogoś innego, że tylko zdwoił wysiłki przy Jonesonowym fiucie.

Pewnego dnia klęczał akurat u Jonesona pod biurkiem (dupek uwielbiał Toretha pieprzyć u siebie w gabinecie, zwłaszcza że ludzie często głośno próbowali siłą otworzyć drzwi), kiedy ten powiedział:

— Wiesz, naprawdę szkoda, że Warrick nigdy nie dał nikomu dostępu do kodu źródłowego. Gdyby to zrobił, w życiu bym się nim nie zainteresował.

Toreth, który miał w ustach Jonesonowego fiuta, wymruczał coś niewyraźnie na znak, że się z tym zgadza, i od tych wibracji Joneson jęknął głośno.

— Kurde, to to ty potrafisz! — Pociągnął Toretha za włosy, aż ten skrzywił się z bólu. — Nie żebym miał żałować, że cię poznałem; nie ma takiej możliwości. Ale Warrickowi na pewno żyłoby się wygodniej, gdyby kod źródłowy symulacji był powszechnie dostępny. Co, Valantin? Nie zgodzisz się ze mną?

Toreth z głośnym klaśnięciem zsunął usta z członka.

— Jasne, Jeremiah — powiedział. — Gdyby kod symulacji był otwartoźródłowy, nikt by się nie interesował samym Warrickiem.

Joneson uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie.

— Wiedziałem, Valantin, że to zrozumiesz!

No co za wredny, protekcjonalny głupek. „Otworzenie” kodu źródłowego symulacji oznaczałoby, że SimTech mógłby zarabiać wyłącznie na udzielaniu użytkownikom pomocy technicznej, z czego na pewno nie byłoby takich pieniędzy, które pozwoliłby Warrickowi zachować status korporacyjny. A bez statusu korporacyjnego Warrick znalazłby się w kłopotach już dawno temu. Fakt, że Joneson w ogóle _próbował_ przekonać Toretha, że wykopanie pod sobą takiego dołka byłoby w interesie Warricka, bardzo źle świadczył o jego inteligencji.

Pokój się zatrząsł, przerywając Torethowi tok myślenia.

— Oni dalej robią ten remont? Słowo daję, że jest coraz gorzej zamiast coraz lepiej — zauważył Toreth.

— Tak, pewnie. — Słychać było, że Joneson nie jest zadowolony. — Ty mi się już lepiej nabijaj na fiuta — polecił i klepnął Toretha po tyłku.

Toreth miał właśnie wykonać polecenie, kiedy znowu rozległo się to walenie w drzwi.

— Jesteś pewny… — zaczął Toreth, ale wtedy ktoś te drzwi wyważył.

— Sara? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem Toreth. Reszta jego zespołu wpadła do środka, obrała kurs na Jonesona i zaczęła go bić. — Co tu się wyprawia?

— Toreth — powiedziała Sara z naciskiem. — Obudź się!

Po czym znikąd wyciągnęła pistolet i strzeliła mu w twarz.

 

***

 

Toreth zachłysnął się głośno powietrzem i obudził się na skórzanej sofie Jonesona.

Był nagi, a z ręki zwieszał mu się przewód kroplówki, łączący go z metalową walizką. Wychodziły z niej jeszcze dwa takie przewody i Toreth powiódł za nimi wzrokiem. Jeden był podłączony do samego Jonesona, który siedział nieprzytomny w obitym skórą fotelu, a drugi do szczupłego młodego mężczyzny, którego Toreth sobie nie przypominał.

Miał właśnie wyszarpnąć sobie z ręki igłę kroplówki, kiedy drzwi gabinetu Jonesona otworzyły się z trzaskiem, do środka wbiegł jego sekretarz i pośpiesznie te drzwi za sobą zamknął i zablokował.

— Ty może i masz bardzo mało projekcji — powiedział do Toretha — ale ja pierniczę, jakie one są zawzięte!

— Co tu się do cholery wyrabia? — zapytał Toreth.

— Sen we śnie — zaczął mówić sekretarz, ale Joneson wybrał sobie ten moment, żeby dostać drgawek.

— Kończy się nam czas — powiedział sekretarz Jonesona. — On się zaraz obudzi. Po prostu pamiętaj: jak się obudzisz, udawaj, że w ogóle nie pamiętasz, co się tutaj działo. Jesteś paradetektywem, masz doświadczenie z przeróżnymi prochami. Damy radę to zrobić tak, żeby wyszło wiarygodnie.

— A czemu miałbym ci zaufać? — spytał Toreth, nie starając się ukryć złości.

— Bo cię z tego koszmaru wyciągam — odpowiedział sekretarz i strzelił Torethowi w serce.

 

***

 

Toreth obudził się nagle. Spróbował wstać z kozetki, na której leżał, ale czyjaś dłoń docisnęła go do niej z powrotem, delikatnie, ale stanowczo.

— Proszę pana, niech pan jeszcze nie wstaje. Musiała u pana wystąpić jakaś reakcja niepożądana. Proszę nam najpierw pozwolić przeprowadzić do końca kilka testów.

Kobiecy głos – zapewne głos tej laborantki, którą spotkał wcześniej. Trochę mu się kręciło w głowie, więc uznał, że będzie lepiej dla niego, jeśli jej posłucha.

Zamrugał, żeby lepiej widzieć. Spróbował rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu, żeby się zorientować, gdzie jest, ale z tej pozycji mógł tylko patrzeć, jak młoda kobieta obsługuje monitorujący go sprzęt – kozetki miały z boku obudowę, zapewne zaprojektowaną po to, żeby człowiek nie widział, kto jeszcze jest w danym momencie podłączony do PASIVu.

Teraz już pamiętał wszystko: jak przyszedł do siedziby firmy Jonesona, wysłuchał niejasnego opisu działania PASIVu i zgodził się na podłączenie go do urządzenia.

Złość, nad którą do tej pory panował, wróciła ze zdwojoną siłą. Ależ był głupi. Taki pewny siebie i swojego przeszkolenia, a zupełnie przegapił najbardziej oczywiste szczegóły: nie mógł się skoncentrować i nie pamiętał, jak właściwie znalazł się w gabinecie Jonesona.

Z drugiej strony, myślał, jakaś jego część wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak. To pewnie dlatego jego umysł wyczarował Sarę i cały jego pieprzony zespół.

No ale widział, że nic nie osiągnie, oskarżając Jonesona o próbę sabotażu. Sam sobie ten grób wykopał, wydając Jonesonowi wszystkie informacje, których tamten jeszcze nie miał. Jezu, pomyślał, co ja powiem Warrickowi?

Udawał, że niewiele z tego całego przeżycia pamięta, tak jak zasugerował sekretarz Jonesona.

Sekretarz Jonesona. Czy to był on we własnej osobie, czy tylko jeszcze jedna… jak on to nazwał? Projekcja. Rada, której mu udzielił, okazała się dobra, ale ponieważ pochodziła z wątpliwego źródła, Toreth nie umiał się wyzbyć ostrożności.

— Ile to jeszcze potrwa? — zapytał, kiedy nie mógł już znieść tego bezruchu. Słyszał, jak w innym kącie pokoju ktoś z kimś rozmawia. Joneson musiał zostać podłączony do PASIVu na krótko po Torecie, więc to był pewnie jego głos.

— Już niedługo — odparła laborantka, a w pole widzenia Toretha wszedł sam Joneson.

— Paradetektywie! — odezwał się. — Słyszę, że PASIV sprawił panu jakieś problemy?

Toreth musiał przyznać, że facet ma zdolności aktorskie. Gdyby w tym śnie, z którego się właśnie obudził, na własne oczy nie zobaczył go podłączonego do urządzenia, uwierzyłby, że Joneson jest szczerze zaskoczony.

— Podobno źle zareagowałem na ten farmaceutyk, który wykorzystuje PASIV. — Wzruszył ramionami i dzielnie spróbował się uśmiechnąć. Wyszło mu to trochę słabo, ale zawsze mógł to zrzucić na okoliczności. — Jestem paradetektywem, my się często zgłaszamy na ochotnika do testowania nowych farmaceutyków. Akurat to robiłem w ten czwartek; może to jakieś opóźniony skutek uboczny?

— Oj. Zdecydowanie musimy to wziąć pod uwagę, zanim wejdzie w życie ten kontrakt z Administracją! Czyli mówi pan, że to przeżycie nie było dla pana ani trochę przyjemne?

— Przykro mi, ale wspomnienia mam bardzo mgliste — odpowiedział Toreth i nie powstrzymał się, żeby nie dodać: — W każdym razie symulacji to ani trochę nie przypomniało. — W nagrodę mógł sobie popatrzeć, jak kąciki ust Jonesona idą w dół.

 

***

 

Przyjmując zaproszenie Jonesona, Toreth wybrał sobotnie przedpołudnie, bo Warrick miał w ten dzień wolny czas; cieszył się na myśl, że wróci do domu i opowie mu, jakie miał doświadczenia z PASIVem.

Teraz samochód podjeżdżał pod kompleks, w którym mieszkali, a on zamiast się cieszyć był przygaszony. Zupełnie nie wiedział, jak poruszyć w rozmowie z Warrickiem temat, żeby nie wyjść na ostatniego nieudacznika, i gdyby nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że przy ratowaniu sytuacji po takich katastrofach czas jest na wagę złota, zdecydowanie wolałby się zaszyć na dłużej u Sary.

Musiał też sobie radzić z tą dysocjacją czasową, której doświadczył w PASIVie.

Próbował już kiedyś dyschroników, zwłaszcza od kiedy zaczął się nimi interesować Warrick, ale PASIV to było coś o wiele poważniejszego. Po dyschronikach człowiek nie był w stanie prawidłowo postrzegać upływu czasu, ale Toreth przeżył w PASIVie bez Warricka całe _tygodnie_. Teraz boleśnie odczuwał jego nieobecność, mimo że wiedział, że w rzeczywistości widział się z nim ledwo kilka godzin temu. Pomyślał, że będzie musiał uważać, żeby się nie zachować jak żałosny idiota.

To pewnie dlatego, kiedy zastał Warricka u nich w salonie, pogrążonego w lekturze, i oddech zgubił mu na moment rytm, powiedział szybko:

— Warrick, spieprzyłem sprawę.

Warrick uniósł głowę znad ręcznego ekranu, zamrugał i powiedział:

— O, fajnie, że wróciłeś. Zapytałbym cię, czy to było przyjemne doświadczenie, ale zaryzykuję i w oparciu o twoją minę domyślę się, że nie.

Toreth niczego tak nie chciał jak pieprzyć Warricka, aż mu ta elokwencja uszami wyjdzie, ale zmusił się do powiedzenia:

— Nie, cholera, ani trochę nie było przyjemne — a potem nalał sobie dużą szklankę whisky, siadł na kanapie obok Warricka i wszystko mu opowiedział.

Kiedy skończył, zaryzykował ten rzut oka, na który nie miał odwagi, póki mówił, i zobaczył, że Warrick ma powieki zaciśnięte, a nozdrza mu się rozdymają.

— Warrick? — spróbował.

— Chwila — powiedział Warrick tonem, którego Toreth jeszcze u niego nie słyszał, o ile dobrze pamiętał. Wiedział, że Warrick będzie zły, ale nie przypuszczał, że aż tak bardzo. Powinien się był domyślić; w końcu chodziło o symulację.

— Mogę to wszystko naprawić — powiedział, starając się, żeby w jego głosie słychać było więcej pewności siebie, niż jej czuł. — Wiem, że to był głupi, amatorski błąd, ale…

— Błąd — powtórzył Warrick.

Toreth nie odpowiedział od razu.

— No tak, błąd. Wszystkie te szczegóły, które zobaczyłem w tym raporcie – tylko my dwaj mogliśmy je znać. PASIV musiał zapełnić ten ekran rzeczami zaczerpniętymi z mojej pamięci i w ten sposób dowiedział się Joneson. Przecież… — Torethowi na moment zabrakło głosu. — Przecież chyba nie myślisz, że powiedziałbym wszystko komuś innemu? Z własnej woli?

— Oczywiście, że nie! — Warrick podniósł głos. — Ja tylko chciałbym zrozumieć, dlaczego ktoś cię szantażuje, potem wykorzystuje i próbuje ci zrobić pranie mózgu, a ty uważasz, że to jest twoja wina!

Toreth otworzył usta i zaraz z powrotem je zamknął.

— Ja mam do tego przeszkolenie — przypomniał Warrickowi. — Powinienem był zauważyć, co się dzieje, i zareagować odpowiednio do tego.

— I tak zrobiłeś — powiedział z naciskiem Warrick. — Wyrwałeś się stamtąd najszybciej, jak się dało – na pewno o wiele wcześniej niż Joneson się spodziewał, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak pozbawiona wyobraźni była ta jego próba przeprowadzenia u ciebie incepcji.

— Incepcji?

— Chciał, żebyś wykradł kod źródłowy symulacji. A ponieważ wiedział, że w normalnych okolicznościach za nic tego nie zrobisz, spróbował zaszczepić ci w głowie taką myśl, że gdybym stracił nad tym kodem kontrolę, to dobrze bym na tym wyszedł.

— Nikt normalny by w to nie uwierzył!

— Gdyby użyć odpowiednich farmaceutyków i poświęcić więcej czasu? Kto wie, co by się stało. Ne mogę _uwierzyć_ , że praktycznie oddałem cię w jego ręce!

Warrick dygotał i Toreth zrozumiał, że może problem polega na czym innym, niż jemu się zdawało.

— Czy tobie chodzi o ten seks? — zapytał. — Bo on był do niczego, ale też strasznie nudny. I zgłosiłem się do niego na ochotnika, więc żadna wielka krzywda mi się nie stała.

— Przestań. — W głosie Warricka była teraz nuta, której Toreth nie umiał rozpoznać. — Na gali powiedziałeś mi, że nie miałbyś ochoty mu obciągnąć. I obaj wiemy, jak bardzo lubisz, jak ktoś cię wiąże.

Jak ty to robisz, to nie jest źle, prawie powiedział Toreth, ale pomyślał, że Warrick nie jest w nastroju, żeby to docenić. Zadowolił się tym, że powiedział:

— To się nawet nie działo naprawdę – ale w jego własnych uszach zabrzmiało to słabo. Wtedy wydawało się całkiem realne; nie rozumiał po prostu, czemu Warricka aż tak to wkurza.

— Posłuchaj — spróbował. — Liczy się to, że teraz Joneson wszystko wie. I mogę to naprawić, ale…

— A, to — powiedział Warrick i zabrzmiało to tak, jakby Toreth przełączył go jakimś guzikiem na inny tryb, bo nagle głos zrobił mu się chłodny i opanowany. — Tym się nie przejmuj.

— _Nie przejmuj się_? — powtórzył Toreth.

— Wspominałem, że słyszałem pewne plotki na temat Jonesona, prawda? No więc ponieważ wygląda na to, że ich źródło jest nieprzeciętnie godne zaufania, to mam zamiar przyjąć propozycję, którą mi ta osoba złożyła.

— Warrick — powiedział Toreth tak spokojnie, jak potrafił. — My to już przerabialiśmy, zgadza się? Nie możesz…

— Daj mi tylko dwa dni — odpowiedział Warrick i nic, co Toreth powiedział przez resztę popołudnia, nie dało rady sprawić, żeby ustąpił.

 

***

 

Dwa dni później Jeremiah Jonesona znaleziono martwego; bodajże popełnił samobójstwo. Byłoby w to łatwiej uwierzyć, gdyby cała siedziba jego formy nie została splądrowana, a technologia skradziona.

— Na trzysta procent sabotaż korporacyjny — stwierdził Chevril przy kawie. — Wiesz, gdybym nie znał twojego faceta, to bym pomyślał, że może przyłożył do tego rękę — dodał i popatrzył na Toretha spod zmrużonych powiek.

Toreth, który wiedział, że to śledztwo nie zostało przypisane jemu, bo nie tylko Chevrilowi coś takiego przyszło do głowy, odpowiedź na to miał już przećwiczoną.

— Ja cię proszę, przyznaj mi tyle, że nie wybrałbym na partnera durnia.

Chevril parsknął, ale wyglądał na usatysfakcjonowanego, przynajmniej póki nie miał żadnych dowodów na to, że jest inaczej.

Toreth mimo to przez resztę dnia specjalnie unikał choćby _myślenia_ o Warricku. Potem znalazł sobie dobrą wymówkę, żeby wyjść wcześniej do domu.

Ogarnął go strach, kiedy po powrocie odkrył, że Warrick też jest już w domu, gwiżdże fałszywie i kończy przyrządzać coś, co wyglądało na dwuosobową ucztę.

— Warrick — zaczął Toreth, ale nie wiedział, jak to zdanie skończyć.

— A, Toreth! Z czasem trafiłeś idealnie. Co o tym myślisz? — Warrick położył Torethowi na języku jakąś przystawkę i pochylił się z powrotem nad kuchennym blatem.

Toreth przeżuł odruchowo.

— Pyszne — powiedział, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, co właśnie połknął. Złapał Warricka a nadgarstki i go sobie obrócił, tak że stali przodem do siebie, a Warrick opierał się plecami o blat.

Warrick przyglądał mu się tak pytająco, że przez chwilę Toreth myślał, że się pomylił – że wszystko to był tylko ogromny i pomyślny zbieg okoliczności. Ale raz już mu się tak wydawało – na początku, kiedy Howes wychodził z gabinetu Tillotsona.

— Czemu to zrobiłeś? — spytał.

Warrick przechylił głowę na bok. Otworzył usta, z powrotem je zamknął, pokręcił głową.

— Chyba sobie na to zasłużyłem — powiedział w końcu.

— Na co sobie zasłużyłeś?

— Dawniej byś nie zapytał — zauważył cicho Warrick, garbiąc się trochę.

Toreth cały zesztywniał, bo dotarło do niego, co Warrick ma na myśli. No ale zaprzeczyć nie mógł. Puścił Warricka i cofnął się o krok.

— Wiem, że odzyskanie twojego zaufania potrwa, w każdym razie jeśli chodzi o takie sprawy — ciągnął Warrick. — Ale chcę, żebyś wiedział, że ja to rozumiem, że źle zrobiłem, łamiąc słowo, które ci dałem, i że nie chcę tego więcej robić.

Toreth parsknął.

— Fajne postanowienie. Wytrwasz w nim do czasu, aż coś będzie znowu groziło twojej firmie albo twojej rodzinie, a wtedy to znowu nikt nie przewidzi, czym to się skończy.

— Toreth — powiedział Warrick ostro. — SimTech zatrudnia doskonałych prawników i bardzo sprawny – i bezwzględny – zespół ochrony.

Toreth zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie zrobiłem tego z powodu tej próby sabotażu — ciągnął Warrick, pokonując dzielącą ich odległość i wpatrując się w Toretha intensywnie. — Nie musiałbym. Zrobiłem to, bo on zobaczył coś mojego, zapragnął tego, zabrał to i _źle się z tym obszedł_.

— Nie takie… — Toreth urwał i odwrócił wzrok. Podrapał się po brodzie i spróbował jeszcze raz: — Nie takie odniosłem wrażenie, kiedy ostatnio kontaktowałeś się z zespołem sabotażystów.

— Tym razem to zespół sabotażystów skontaktował się ze mną. Zdaje mi się, że rozmawiałeś z jednym z jego członków? Taki wysoki mężczyzna, szeroki w barach?

— Kurwa, ten sekretarz — zaklął Toreth. Naprawdę powinien się był domyślić.

— Oni sądzili, że może dam się namówić na sfinansowanie im wyjazdu z Administracji, jeśli uda im się mnie przekonać, że PASIV jest groźny.

— I mieli rację, co? — spytał z goryczą Toreth.

— Z początku im odmówiłem — powiedział Warrick spokojnie. — Ale później zmieniłem zdanie. I poprosiłem w zamian o jeszcze coś.

Toreth pokręcił głową.

— Nie chciałem, nie prosiłem cię… Czy ty nie możesz choć raz pokazać, że masz jakiś instynkt samozachowawczy?

— O, zapewniam cię, że mój instynkt samozachowawczy jest bardzo silny. Śledztwo niczego nie wykaże.

— Warrick, nie ma czegoś takiego jak zbrodnia doskonała — powiedział Toreth sztywno. — Uwierz mi, ja to wiem.

— Chyba nie mogłem tego znieść — powiedział Warrick i Toreth znowu się w tej rozmowie zgubił.

Pokazał gestem, że nie rozumie, a Warrick dopowiedział:

— Że on cię wiązał. Że jeszcze bardziej ci to zepsuł.

Toreth głośno wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Słyszał, co Warrick powiedział, bo uznał, że tak będzie bezpiecznie, ale wsłuchiwał się w to, co Warrick chciał powiedzieć, tylko uznał, że lepiej będzie tego nie robić.

Mógłby spróbować jeszcze raz Warrickowi wytłumaczyć, że całe to przeżycie nic dla niego nie znaczyło, ale jak wziąć pod uwagę, co Warrick zrobił, byłoby to może nie na miejscu. Zadowolił się powiedzeniem:

— Wiesz, ja nie jestem takim perfekcjonistą z szajbą na punkcie kontroli jak ty.

Warrick pokiwał głową.

— Zauważyłem. Nawet ostatnim razem, kiedy się w końcu rozluźniłeś, to nie zadziałał tak na ciebie ten sznur ani ten brak kontroli nad sytuacją.

Toreth obserwował Warricka czujnie. Ten chwycił go za koszulę, ściągnął mu ramiona niżej i szepnął mu do ucha:

— Pozwól mi się tobą zaopiekować.

Toreth zadrżał i zamknął oczy.

— Czemu nie?

 

***

 

Śledztwo Chevrila nie doszło do żadnych wniosków.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Szczegółowe streszczenie, takie ze spojlerami i potencjalnymi triggerami, tak że uwaga:
> 
> Toreth dobrowolnie wypróbowuje PASIV (pozwalający zwiedzać cudze sny wynalazek z filmu _Incepcja_ ). Chociaż Warrick go uprzedzał, że może nie dać rady odróżnić snu od jawy, jest pewny, że będzie to umiał zrobić. Jednak w czasie próby nie wie, że jest we śnie. I w tym śnie daje sobie wmówić, że rynkowy rywal Warricka ma dowody na różne nie do końca legalne Warrickowe wyczyny, nie wiedząc, że to on sam jest źródłem przecieku. Idzie z tym przedsiębiorcą na układ, świadcząc mu usługi seksualne w zamian za milczenie. Propozycja wychodzi od Toretha, który widzi cały ten seks jako środek do celu (chce tego człowieka wrobić w przestępstwo). I wprawdzie sam seks z nim niespecjalnie mu się podoba, ale też nie jest to dla niego żadna trauma. Wierzy jednak, że to on jest winny temu, co się stało. Oczywiście Warrick patrzy na te wydarzenia zupełnie innym okiem, a różnica zdań między nimi prowadzi do poważniejszej rozmowy, która jest pewnym uzupełnieniem jednej kluczowej sceny w _Corpora Delicti_.
> 
> Gościnnie występujące postacie z _Incepcji_ : ten mocno zbudowany sekretarz o grubych miękkich wargach to pan Eames. Ten szczupły młody człowiek podłączony do PASIVu na pierwszym poziomie to ma być Arthur. Laborantka to Ariadne, bo chciałam, żeby w opowiadaniu znalazła się obok projekcji Sary jeszcze jedna postać kobieca (bardziej logiczny byłby Yusuf).


End file.
